Valve boxes for the irrigation of lawns, gardens, flower boxes, and similar spaces are known. Such valve boxes typically comprise a single body, intended to be buried underground, with an inlet and a plurality of outlets for irrigation water. Inside the body, and connected to the inlet, there is a main conduit from which a plurality of outlet conduits emanate, each provided with a solenoid electrovalve which is actuatable in order to selectively control the liquid flow between the inlet and each of the outlets of the irrigation valve box.
Patent Application AU-2013203518, for example, shows a valve box with electrovalves, intended to be buried underground, connected to a remote electronic controller through electric wiring. In particular, a multi-wire electric cable is used, each wire being connected to the terminals of one of the solenoid electrovalves present in the valve box. Through the electronic controller, time-controlled electric signals may be sent to actuate each electrovalve, thus selectively allowing the liquid flow from the inlet conduit to the various outlet conduits.
In such a valve box, the remote physical connection with the electronic controller may result in the degradation of the electric cable and the subsequent malfunctioning of the device. At the same time, the fact that the apparatus comprises two distinct sections (the valve box and the controller) necessarily involves a spaced-apart positioning of the same sections, which will be arranged one externally, and the other one protected against atmospheric agents.